


Feel What I Feel

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Jesse McCree, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, Jesse McCree Speaks Spanish, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Hanzo Shimada, Soft Jesse McCree, Sweet Jesse McCree, Teasing, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: For a brief second, Hanzo just snickers, amused at the cowboy's distress. He pushes his face into the other's hands and gives him his best attempt at a pout. "I just…" He says, sparing a glance at Jesse's expectant eyes. "I just wish I could make you feel as good as you do me."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 249





	Feel What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Man. I just really wanted to write some bottom Jesse LMAOOO.
> 
> Not proofread like everything ive ever written. Enjoy :}

Hanzo doesn't know how late it is in the afternoon, nor does he find himself giving a damn. He likes where he is: face down in his very cosy bed, surrounded by nothing but soft fabrics and his lover's hands, which massaged and caressed his skin so gently it made him feel like a precious porcelain doll. 

"Someone's lazy today," Jesse whispers into his ear, husky voice and warm breath sending shivers up his spine and making the hairs on his body stand tall. Hanzo scoffs, albeit rather tiredly, and puts in as least amount of effort he possibly could to turn his head on the pillow. 

Seeing the other in the corner of his eye, he speaks. "I am not lazy," he corrects, "I am worn-out. If I recall right, you'd plowed me into the mattress the previous night,  _ alongside  _ a toy, until  _ five in the morning.  _ Forgive me for not being particularly interested in getting out of the comfort of this bed."

And despite  _ everything  _ that Jesse McCree has said and done to him last night, heat rushes to the Latino's face and his cheeks darken significantly at the words. Hanzo can't hold back an incredulous bark of laughter. Jesse's language was downright filthy in the bedroom, but spirits forbid someone says something suggestive outside of there. 

"Don'  _ laugh,"  _ Jesse grumbles, grabbing one of the many pillows on their bed and shoving it in Hanzo's face. It only makes him laugh harder, even going so far as snorting as he watches the cowboy leave the bed and skipper off into the restroom, slamming the door behind him far louder than was necessary. 

The archer shakes his head, endeared beyond belief. He then wills himself to sit up, hissing at the sharp sensation that pulls at his lower back when he does so. Regardless, he stretches, trying to relax his tense, exhausted muscles. A smirk played at his lips; he truly loved the feeling of being completely fucked out. 

He hadn't realized Jesse had returned until the man had tilted his head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Hanzo smiles contentedly and buries his face into the crook of the other's neck, inhaling the smell of the floral shampoo Jesse had recently gotten. Once he'd seen the cherry blossom scented soap, he'd sworn off any other body washing gels. Because Hanzo's favorite odor was cherry blossoms and Jesse was cheesy like that. 

"I wasn' actually too rough on ya, though, was I?" Jesse murmurs, taking a seat next to his partner and scanning him briefly, concern seeping through his words. 

Hanzo hums into his shoulder and shakes his head. "No, my love; you were amazing. As always," he replies, pressing his lips to every bit of Jesse's skin he can reach. Jesse honest-to-gods  _ giggles,  _ threading their fingers together and muttering an awkward " _ thank ya kindly, sugar,"  _ in response. 

The Japanese man suddenly sighs almost sadly, forcing a worry between Jesse's brown. He pulls back and cups his lover's face, tilting his head in confusion. "What's wrong, babe? Why the heavy sigh?" 

For a brief second, Hanzo just snickers, amused at the cowboy's distress. He pushes his face into the other's hands and gives him his best attempt at a pout. "I just…" He says, sparing a glance at Jesse's expectant eyes. "I just wish I could make you feel as good as you do me." 

Jesse blinks in surprise. He wasn't sure what he'd thought Hanzo would say, but it certainly wasn't that. "Hanny, darlin', whatever d'you mean?" He asks, tucking a stray lock of silky black hair behind his lover's ear. "You make me feel  _ plenty  _ good, whether you're doin' me or I'm doin' you."

Hanzo rolls his eyes. "Maybe so, but not  _ as _ wonderful as you do. I'd be able to, were I not lacking the ten inch cock." 

The Latino chokes. "Waymenet,  _ what? _ Han, sweetheart,  _ my dick ain't ten inches." _

"Do not be modest, Jesse," the man counters with a raised eyebrow. "You've said it yourself that you're bigger than most."

_ "Yeah, _ but not  _ that  _ big!" 

Hanzo only chuckles and shakes his head again. He throws the blankets off of himself and Jesse takes that as his que to grab the man's prosthetic calves. "May I?" He whispers, and his partner nods. As he sets the prosthetics in place, he leans upwards and captures the other's lips with passion. 

The archer seems almost startled but definitely not complaining as he kisses back, holding Jesse's face as close to his as he could. When they lean away from one another, their breaths coming out in soft pants, Jesse says: "You  _ do _ make me feel good, Hanzo. Best I've ever felt in my whole damn life."

Hanzo's usually sharp eyes soften and he chuckles, pressing a kiss to the cowboy's forehead. Jesse suddenly scoops him up bridal style and  _ no,  _ he did not let out an indignant sqwuak at that, thank you very little. He's too busy hanging around the tree man's neck to pay attention to whatever nonsense he was babbling about. 

It was a small thing that seemed to be already decided. After months, Jesse had forgotten about the incident entirely. 

Hanzo had not. 

Jesse had been sitting in their room in peace, lying cross-legged on their bed as his flesh hand flipped the pages of his book while his prosthetic metal one held a mug of cinnamon tea that had yet to cool. He should be sleeping, seeing as it was nearing the time of  _ waking up,  _ but here he was. The quiet was interrupted when Hanzo had suddenly burst into the room and then put his back to the door that closed behind him and huffing nearly violently, as though he had been running. 

"Woah, there," Jesse greets, setting his mug down and sitting himself upright. "What's got you in a hurry, sugarcube?" 

Hanzo turns to look at him with wide, sparkling eyes and a lip bitten to hold back a grin. The man looked so excited he could barely contain himself, if him bouncing on his metal toes was any indication. "It's here," Hanzo announces ever so vaguely, zipping across the room while holding something Jesse could not see. 

The gunslinger didn't really care what it was his archer was talking about, he was already beaming because Hanzo looked positively  _ ecstatic  _ and a Happy Hanzo meant a Joyful Jesse. "What's here?" He asks anyway, more curious if anything. Perhaps once he finds out what it is, he could get more of it. 

Whatever guesses were about to leave Jesse's mouth died on his tongue as he suddenly felt another's glide against it. He barely had time to fold the paper he was on in his book and cast it aside to who-knows-where when he felt Hanzo's hands snake around him. Jesse feels nails digging into his skin and trembles, moaning weakly into the other man's mouth. 

Eventually and unfortunately, one of them pulls away so that they can breathe. It turns out to be Hanzo, who was unwrapping some sort of cardboard package. Jesse set his hands on his lover's hips and narrows his eyes to get a better look at what Hanzo was showing him. 

Once he recognizes what the other was holding, however, he feels blood rush to his face. 

And his dick. 

_ "This _ is here," Hanzo says, sounding almost proud of himself as he presented Jesse with an  _ extremely  _ large dildo. He grinds himself down on the stiffness he feels in the cowboy's boxers, tilting his head in an almost teasing, coy matter. "Do you know what this is, Jesse?" 

The question baffles Jesse more than he'd ever care to admit. "Uh," he stammers dumbly, "a sex toy?" 

And Hanzo laughs, like that was what he'd been waiting to hear. 

"Yes, but it is not just  _ any  _ sex toy," he purrs, one hand palming its way down the other man's exposed chest. He toys with the hem of the boxers Jesse wore and took his shimmying out of them as permission to yank them down. Jesse gasps when his cock springs free into the cool air. 

Then he gasps again when Hanzo grabs it and points it upwards, then sets the dildo right next to it. "I had this toy  _ custom made _ for us, Jesse," he reveals. "It is the same length, width, and height of your very own dick, and I'm going to  _ fuck you with it." _

Jesse can't begin to describe how haywire his brain had gone upon hearing that. 

They were both hyper aware that they were both shaking in anticipation. Jesse eyed the purple toy and swallowed almost nervously. "And, uh… How d'you know my dick's  _ exact  _ measurements again, honeypie?" He asks, almost disbelieving that the display was accurate. 

His partner gives him a deadpan look. "I believe I have had it inside me enough times to be able to tell."

Jesse snorts. "Han, you really lose all form of tact when you're horny."

"Perhaps," the Japanese man admits. "Now please, lie back and let me make you feel what  _ I  _ feel." 

He doesn't really have to do much complying considering Hanzo's already kissing him down onto his back anyways. The other palms at the head of his now leaking member, relishing in the sounds of his whimpers and gasps. His thumb toys with the slit and Jesse finds himself whining into his archer's ear without even realizing it. 

Hanzo hums, sucking on Jesse's neck with every intent to mark him. He's hurriedly stripping his own clothes off, throwing them somewhere in the corner of their room. Once Hanzo's cock is free, he pushes it against Jesse's, unable to hold back the groan of pleasure he emits. 

Before he could get sidetracked, he shakes himself out of his stupor and slips his hands behind Jesse's knees, pushing them outwards and to his chest. Jesse's hands automatically rise to cover his face, despite Hanzo always telling him not to. It's not that he's embarrassed per se, he just wouldn't know what to do with himself were he to see the hungry look Hanzo gave his most vulnerable areas. 

_ "Ah—! W-Woah!"  _ He yelps, feeling a wet appendage that was no doubt Hanzo's tongue circling his puckered hole. Jesse slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his desperate moans as Hanzo pushes his tongue inside him with ease. 

Usually, this would be the part where Hanzo would remove Jesse's hands from his mouth, telling him he wants to hear everything he gives him. But he's so focused on his task, he seems to have forgotten. Setting one of Jesse's legs over his shoulder, he uses his now free hand to massage at the neglected ballsack above his head. 

Jesse's back arches off of the bed as he moans into his hands, eyes shut in bliss. He felt so much yet not enough. It wasn't like Hanzo had never topped him before. Hell, Hanzo rimmed him many a times. But there was something about knowing Hanzo had a  _ plan  _ for the night that was driving him absolutely  _ insane.  _ It made every sensation tenfold. 

"Oh, _shit!"_ He curses when Hanzo's hand suddenly begins to jerk him off, anything but slow. "H-Han— _zo!_ _Hanzo!_ I— I ain't gonna _last_ if you—" 

The man in question's head suddenly rises from between his legs with a loud and obscene  _ pop.  _

"Who said anything about lasting, my dear?" Hanzo retorts, licking his lips with absolute  _ lust _ in his eyes. 

_ 'This is how I die,'  _ Jesse thinks, staring back at the sex-crazed love of his life with wide eyes. 

Not for very long, however, as he was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach. He could feel Hanzo's hands fondling in behind, those deft fingers teasing at his entrance but not quite going inside like he so very, very desperately wants them to. 

"Hanzo," Jesse whines, pushing back against the nimble phalanges toying with his libido. The other only laughs in amusement and moves off of Jesse. It was only for a second, just to get the lube from the drawer, but Jesse finds himself raising his behind further into the air and swaying it, looking for his lover. 

"Alright, alright, settle down," Hanzo sings, pouring a generous amount of the lubricant onto his hand. He laughs at Jesse's squeal of  _ "cold!"  _ when he had squeezed the substance onto his entrance, watching the muscle contract in reaction to the sudden temperature change. 

Without warning, Hanzo plunges two of his fingers into Jesse's ass. 

_ "¡A-Ay!" _ Jesse cries out, nearly leaping forward from the force of it. Hanzo only gives a pleased hum, beginning to pump his fingers in and out of the other. "O-Oh, God, Han," Jesse pants, fisting the bed sheets above his head and setting his forehead on his pillow. "H-Han, Hanny, Hanzo—" 

His breath is knocked out of him as the moment a third finger joins the first two, Hanzo slams all three of them into his prostate. Jesse wails into the pillow he now hugged for dear life, sweat lining his brow as Hanzo punched the same spot again and again and again and  _ again. _

"Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, fuck—!  _ Hanzo, please, _ please, I'm gonna—!"  _

Unable to stop himself, Jesse shouts into the mattress as he comes all over himself and the sheets. Hanzo's fingers slow before eventually coming to a halt. They slip out gently and Jesse whines at the early loss, yet gratefully sags against his own mess, riding his afterglow. 

He freezes, though, when he feels the head of the fake cock Hanzo brought prod at his stretched-out hole. "Are you ready, my love?" Hanzo murmurs into his ear, one hand comfortingly petting his head and running through his soft brown hair while the other positioned the toy at his rear. 

For a moment, Jesse doesn't know if he is. He doesn't mean to toot his own horn, but he's never had anything quite as big as himself  _ inside _ himself before. He doesn't usually bottom when he so happens to be having intercourse. He's only ever done it with those select few he could safely say he trusts. Those he can admit he loves. "Those" meaning  _ Hanzo.  _

"Yeah, 'mready," he finally answers. 

Then he gasps, tensing ever so slightly as the toy pushes forward. He wants to curse at himself; it had barely even moved and he'd already tightened. "Relax, Jesse. I would never hurt you," Hanzo soothes, and Jesse melts into the bed like pudding. He truly, wholeheartedly, and completely believes him. 

The cowboy whimpers slightly the further the toy breaches him. It wasn't even just long, it was so  _ thick,  _ too. He never realized just how big he was until now.  _ This  _ was what Hanzo was feeling, roughly and mercilessly pounding into him?  _ How?  _

"Almost there. How are you doing, Jesse?" The archer asks, snapping his lover out of his thoughts. 

"'Mokay," he replies, though it's barely above a whisper. "H-How much left?" 

Hanzo hums in thought, then answers. "About three inches." 

Jesse's sure his heart skips a beat. "Han…" He calls out, uncertainty lacing his voice. 

"One more inch and that'll be the usual size you take from me," Hanzo reassures, "it's the remaining two inches that are extra from you. Plus the girth. Do you want to stop?" 

"Absolutely not."

The archer smiles. "Good."

And that's when Hanzo pushes the rest of the toy into him in one nonstop motion. Jesse mewls and hugs the pillow so tight it would explode if he held it harder.  _ "Hanny—"  _ Jesse sobs, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

"Is it good?" Hanzo very rhetorically asks, gently rocking the toy back and forth. 

_ "Yes,"  _ Jesse wheezes, "so full, Han… I f-feel so  _ full." _

"Is there anything you want now, Jesse?" Hanzo suddenly asks, voice full of nothing but mischief. 

The man blinks, overwhelmed and confused. "Huh?"

Hanzo purses his lips. "I said," he repeats, "is there anything you want now, Jesse? Or are you satisfied like this?" He clarifies, running a hand up his partner's spine. "I could just leave you like this if you're feeling fulfilled enough. Is that what you want, my dearest blossom?" 

Jesse nearly pales at the mere suggestion.  _ "No!"  _ He yelps urgently. "D-Don' work me up th-then leave me high 'n dry l-like that! I— I need you!" 

"You "need me?" How so, my love?" Hanzo inquires, bearing his canines in a wicked grin. "Please elaborate."

Without another second to spare, Jesse answers. "I need you to fuck me, Hanzo," he elaborates as asked. "Please,  _ please,  _ I — I wanna come again, Hanny. You said earlier you were gonna fuck me with that toy. Please make me come again? 'Ve been good, haven' I? I deserve it, right?  _ Please?"  _

By the time he's done rambling, Hanzo barely has any form of restraint left within him as he pulls the toy all the way out then pushes it all the way back in.  _ "D-D-Dios!" _ Jesse stutters, his brain screeching to a complete halt. He can barely process anything but the toy penetrating him deep,  _ deep,  _ then pulling out, just to do it again. 

It simply  _ brushes _ against his prostate but Jesse is throwing his head back and gasping.  _ "Fuck, Hanzo!"  _

The archer snickers. "That's what I'm doing."

Jesse didn't even manage to catch the joke, too busy howling himself raw to notice. The whole bed was moving as Hanzo's force and pace increased with every nudge the toy did to the other's prostate. "Hanzo, I'm close again!  _ I'm close again!"  _ Jesse cries out almost urgently, trying and failing to brace himself between every shove of the toy inside him. 

His archer leans against him and orders:  _ "Come for me, Jesse." _

The man in question practically weeps as his second orgasm of the night rips through him like a lightning bolt. He's twitching erratically, only kept still by one of Hanzo's hands on his hips, grounding him to the mattress and probably to the realm of consciousness. 

But his other hand has not stopped fucking him with the toy. 

"You  _ have _ been good, Jesse," Hanzo confirms, sounding barely held together. "That is  _ precisely  _ why you get to come  _ again.  _ And since you've been so good…" He trails off, then lines himself up with Jesse's already stuffed asshole. "I'm sure you've been aching to feel my cock too, no? Let me give it to you."

The cowboy's face does lose color this time around.  _ "Wait! There's no way—!"  _

Hanzo slips a hand underneath Jesse's jaw and lifts his head, tilting it at just the right angle for him to connect their mouths once more. Jesse keens into their liplock as he feels Hanzo's cock enter him,  _ alongside _ the still-moving dildo. The cowboy's hands flail about for a moment then latch onto Hanzo's arms, nails digging into flesh. 

The Latino pulls away slightly.  _ "Baby!  _ Baby,  _ please!  _ Oh God, darlin',  _ darlin', it's too much! It's too much—!"  _

He's drawn back into the kiss, Hanzo's tongue exploring his mouth as though it had never been there before. Jesse sobs, tugging at Hanzo's arms and shaking his head. "Hanzo, I can't take this! It's too intense, please,  _ I'm gonna come again!“ _

"That is the idea, my  _ sweet," _ Hanzo growls, increasing the force behind his thrusts with every whine he hears from his lover. 

"Darlin'! Darlin'! Hanzo, baby, darlin'— _ Ah, FUCK!"  _

Feeling Hanzo spill into him was the last straw he needed to come for a third time. Barely anything left his weak cock as he spasmed underneath the Japanese assassin, trying his damndest to not forget to  _ breathe _ while he had the most intense milking of his life.

He's fairly certain he blacks out for a few minutes because the next thing he knows, Hanzo is giving him water and helping him to the bathroom the best of his abilities. He then simply carries him back to the now clean bed, brushing his hair out his eyes and humming soft tunes until Jesse's pupils return to their regular size. 

When he blinks at him repeatedly, Hanzo smiles. "Welcome back," he greets, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Was that good? Did you enjoy it? Did I hurt you at all—?" 

"Shut up," Jesse interrupts, "I loved every second of it. C'mere. " He says, tucking his head underneath Hanzo's chin and wrapping his arms around the man's torso. Hanzo not-so-subtly sighs in relief and returns the embrace, setting his cheek atop Jesse's head. 

"Thank you for indulging me with this," Hanzo murmurs to him. 

Jesse hums, pressing a small kiss to Hanzo's jawline. "Thank  _ you _ for treatin' me so good, sugarcube," he counters with a soft smile. "I love you so much, Hanzo. Don' ever think otherwise for any reason whatsoever, alright?" 

The archer's eyes are definitely watering as he kisses the crown of the gunslinger's head. "And I love you, Jesse, more than I could ever hope to express."

Now  _ Jesse  _ feels his eyes watering. "Okay, that's enough'a that. I got chores tomorrow mornin'. Sleep now."

"Jesse, it is already seven thirty in the morning."

"...I ain't gettin' outta this bed."

Hanzo snorts. "I wasn't going to make you, my love." 


End file.
